


4-Day Pass

by dai_naning



Series: Omi-san + Kitsune-san [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime Convention, Established Relationship, Fluff, I miss anime conventions :(, I've been meaning to write this lolol, Komori embarrasses Sakusa, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai_naning/pseuds/dai_naning
Summary: Comiket, the largest fan convention in the world, is a biannual volunteer-run event in Tokyo, Japan. Artists and cosplayers regularly attend this convention to sell their wares or to meet their fans. There are also corporation booths promoting new mangas, anime, and digital games. With a general attendance of one thousand people, it is expected to have huge human traffic.Sakusa is prepared to face it for all 4 days.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Omi-san + Kitsune-san [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931125
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	4-Day Pass

The last thing Sakusa remembers is reaching for the glowing butterfly before he opens his eyes and sees Atsumu hovering over him. Sakusa squints at him, trying to blink away his sleepiness. Atsumu is looking at him excitedly. He looks over to the bedside table and sees the numbers 5:20. He groans and closes his eyes, trying to ignore Atsumu poking his cheeks.

“It’s too early,” Sakusa mumbles out.

“Omi-kun, yer the one who wanted to go early,” Atsumu reminds him, laying down on top of him carefully. Sakusa glares at him but he doesn’t budge. “Come on, ya can shower while I make us breakfast.”

Sakusa purses his lips, staring unimpressed at Atsumu. “Why are we going earlier again when we have an early pass?”

“Ya wanted to make sure we have everythin’ ready. Oh, and ya wanna see everythin’ when there are not many people yet.” Atsumu rolls his eyes and pokes Sakusa’s cheeks again. “Come on, stop stallin’. Let’s get ready already, Omi.”

“You’re just excited, aren’t you?” 

“That too but ya have to admit ya are too, Omi. Didn’t ya say yer lookin’ forward to the artist gallery?”

Sakusa sighs and pats Atsumu. “Okay, okay. Get off me so I can take a shower then.”

Atsumu quickly rolls over to the edge of the bed and smiles at him. He frowns when he sees the look on Sakusa’s face. “Why are ya poutin’ when ya asked me to move?”

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it…”

“Omi-kun, it’s too early to be a tsundere,” Atsumu says flatly. He grabs Sakusa’s hand and pulls him to the edge of the bed. “Come on, Omi-kun! Get up!”

Like a lifeless fish, Sakusa lets himself be dragged to the edge. He returns Atsumu’s unimpressed look with a pleading one. 

“Omi, get up.”

Sakusa lets out a long-suffering sigh and raises his hands. “Can’t you just carry me to the shower?” He reluctantly stands up when Atsumu raises a brow. “Okay, okay.”

Atsumu pushes him in the direction of the bathroom, happily humming. “Don’t take up too long, ‘kay? The breakfast would go cold. Don’t fall asleep either!”   
  


Sakusa looks back at him one more time to plead before Atsumu grins at him and closes the door. Sakusa sighs. Well, better to get it over than put it off.

* * *

Comiket, the largest fan convention in the world, is a biannual volunteer-run event in Tokyo, Japan. Artists and cosplayers regularly attend this convention to sell their wares or to meet their fans. There are also corporation booths promoting new mangas, anime, and digital games. With a general attendance of one thousand people, it is expected to have huge human traffic.

Sakusa hates crowds. It’s a general fact associated with him along with his high standards for cleanliness. However, he does not let it keep him from enjoying certain events in life. Especially if the event is Comiket. 

Comiket is a fun event but it is also a struggle of first-come-first-serve. The weak will be weeded out; only the strong come out victorious. The quantity of the merchandise is generally limited and with high attendance, is sold off at a rapid rate. Most people who know this prepare nights beforehand.

After a shower and eating his breakfast, Sakusa looks over what they will be bringing. He checks their backpacks for the heat packs and the water bottles. He confirms their early passes one more time and checks their physical wrist passes which arrived by mail yesterday. Due to the high attendance, Comiket has started to place an entrance fee for crowd control. Unplugging their battery packs, he puts one each in his and Atsumu’s bags. The digital map for Comiket is already downloaded on their phones. 

The event will run for four days. Sakusa and Atsumu had already planned their itinerary for each day.

This year, a famous mangaka will be holding an event in the artist’s gallery. Sakusa had already bought his exclusive pass in advance upon hearing the news. The mangaka is anonymous and this will be her first time appearing in person. Sakusa is excited to see her demonstrate her art in person. 

“Omi-kun, we’re takin’ the train, right?” Atsumu asks as he zips up his coat. The weather today is favorable but still cold. “Did you buy the yearly one or are we just going to buy a temporary pass?”

“Well, I have a car so I’ll just be buying a temporary pass,” Sakusa says, handing Atsumu his bag. “Do you have the reloadable one?”

“I do ‘cause it’s cheaper that way.” Atsumu checks his phone as he puts on his mask. “Okay, we can walk to the station. We still have some time before the trains start running.”

Sakusa locks the door and they head out. It’s still early but there are already people walking on the streets. The street lamps are still on. Sakusa wonders if they would be going to Comiket as well.

“What are you going to buy?” Sakusa asks as they jog down the stairs of the train station. Sakusa had purchased his temporary pass first thing when they arrive. “Are you going for the doujinshis or the other merchandise?”

“There’s this artist that makes these really nice keychain charms,” Atsumu says, taking out his phone to show Sakusa. “I really like them because the artist infuses scents on them so they smell nice. I heard they’re also giving some postcards for free if I buy four of them.”

“Oh right, you like deals. One of these days you have to stop buying in bulk just because the store says you’ll get something free.”

“Aw but Omi, it saves money!”

“Is it really saving money or do you just like free stuff.”

“Who doesn’t like free stuff, Omi? If I gave you something for free right now you’d like it too, won’t ya?”

“That doesn’t count. Anyway, is that all you want to buy today?”

“Well, I also wanted to look at some of the prints, too. I have some specific artists in mind. What about you?”

“I have some specific artists in mind, too. Do you just want to go together?”

“Yeah, that’ll be better.”

A long line was already present when they arrived at the venue, Big Sight. Some of them must have camped there overnight. They must be really persistent to buy whatever merchandise they wanted. Thankfully, the early pass line is still short so Sakusa can breathe a little easier.

“Wow, I never went to Comiket with an early pass before,” Atsumu muses, heating his hands with a hand warmer. “Actually now that I think about it I’ve never gone to Comiket before.”

Unbelievable. “You haven’t? How come?”

“I always just went to AnimeJapan with ‘Samu and Sunarin ‘cause Comiket was too crowded,” Atsumu explains, grabbing another hand warmer for Sakusa. “Sunarin was just there for the new video games and ‘Samu came ‘cause there was a limited edition sakura pancake.”

“The lengths your brother would go for food,” Sakusa chuckles, “is the same you do for volleyball. Do they like anime like you?”

“Well. ‘Samu’s more chill and more into manga while Sunarin’s more interested in games, especially RPG ones. The only thing we bother collecting is manga volumes. We’re not really into figurines except for the Nendoroid ones. Sunarin’s just into games and would rather upgrade his gaming system.”

“Is that so? I’m surprised you’re not the collecting type of guy.”

“Nah, I don’t like collecting too much. I can never decide which figurine to put as the ‘main figurine’. And the money thing too, y’know? Figurines aren’t cheap. Oh yeah, what time is Motoya-kun comin’?”

“He said he’ll come around in the afternoon. He wants to eat lunch with us.”

“Oh yeah, I haven’t seen him in so long.” Atsumu laughs. “I see him less now even when we’re in the same city.”

“Motoya said he’s not coming over until he gets a girlfriend.” Atsumu snorts at the reason. “He said he doesn’t want to third-wheel.”

“Well, he has to get used to it. Sunarin and ‘Samu are worse than us.”

“He said he’ll also avoid Osamu and Suna.”

Atsumu laughs again.

When the doors finally open, Sakusa and Atsumu flash their wristbands and go inside. They instantly went to the artist gallery. Dozens of other people are already milling around, looking at their maps to try to find their favorite artists.

The scented keychains were one of the first they bought. Sakusa bought a lemon-scented game controller design while Atsumu chose an orange-scented dice design. 

“Why a dice design?” Sakusa asks as Atsumu pays for the keychains. “I thought you would choose the fox one.”

“I like the fox one too but the dice one looks cool,” Atsumu stashes the keychains. “The holographic…? The holographic design looks cool.”

They also bought some of the scented pins which the artist said was for charity. Sakusa decides to buy some for his younger cousins as well.

They methodically went through the artist gallery: buying prints, some postcards (Atsumu says he will send them to his parents), and some random knick-knacks for decoration. The best purchase, in Sakusa’s opinion, is the diorama room for Nendoroids. It was pricey but Sakusa thinks it’s worth the money with how detailed it has been made. There were only six dioramas available. 

“You look really happy,” Atsumu comments as Sakusa carefully holds the stored diorama to his chest. “Was it that nice?”

“I’ll show it to you later,” Sakusa says, “then you’ll see just how- Oh.”

Sakusa stops in front of a booth. Atsumu turns and sees a woman doing a transaction. Sakusa squints at something before stepping close. The woman turns to them expectantly, a smile on her face. 

“Hello, is there anything you want?” 

“Yes, I just want to ask-” Sakusa hands the diorama to Atsumu. Atsumu dutifully holds it, careful to keep it safe from the people bumping into them. “Are those… V. League merch?”

The woman beams at them. “Yes! I’m glad you noticed them. I’m a big fan of volleyball and the season this year was just wonderful. These are prints of some of the best plays in my opinion.”

Sakusa picks one print up. “Are you a photographer? These illustrations look very detailed.”

“Thank you! And I’m not but my friend is. I asked for some of their pictures.”

Atsumu steps next to Sakusa, rifling through the prints. He sees a drawing of him, body crouched low to do an overhand set. The angle almost seems as if the photographer placed their camera on the floor and looked up to follow the line of sight of Atsumu. The ball is suspended in the air as Hinata jumps to spike it. 

“Oh, that looks nice,” Sakusa says, peeking at the print. Atsumu angles it so he can see better. “I’ll take one of these.”

“What, you will?” Atsumu asks, surprised. “What for?”

“I like the coloring, it almost seems like a manga panel.” Sakusa picks up three other prints; all of them of Atsumu. “These ones, too.”

“Ah, are you a fan of Miya-senshuu?” The woman asks. “His performance this year was wonderful!”

Sakusa glances at Atsumu. The setter has ducked his head, shy, at the praise. “You can say that.”

“Do you have any prints of Sakusa-senshuu?” Atsumu asks. 

“Oh, of course!” The woman excitedly presents him the prints. Most of them are Sakusa running to spike or suspended in mid-air facing the blockers. Atsumu looks them over and chooses five in total. His favorite one is of Sakusa running for a jump, a subtle smile on his face.

Sakusa buys some prints of Komori while Atsumu buys Suna’s prints for his brother. To Sakusa’s confusion, Atsumu also buys everyone’s prints from their team and another athlete who he recognizes to be Tachibana Red Falcon’s Ojiro Aran. They walked to the next stall after receiving a hearty thank you. The next stall has embroidery as its main product and Atsumu instantly hones in on the Totoro embroidered patch.

“Woah, I have to get this,” Atsumu says as he picks it up, carefully handing Sakusa his diorama back. “Look, it even has a chef hat it’s perfect!”

Sakusa smiles at him, amused. Atsumu’s eyes are shining as he shows it off to Sakusa excitedly. It still takes him by surprise how childlike Atsumu becomes whenever he picks up any Totoro merchandise.

“Are you getting this for Osamu?” 

“Yep, then I’ll buy another one for my mom so they can match.”

Sakusa looks over the other patches. “Mhm. What if you get that one so you can match with them?”

“But I’m not that good at cooking, though?”

“You’re not bad, Atsumu. Between the two of us, you’re better. You should get one as well.”

Atsumu’s eyes squeeze shut as he smiles behind the mask. He turns to the vendor to pay while Sakusa checks his watch to make sure he still has time before the manga panel. Sakusa grimaces when he realizes the early visitor’s pass they have will be ineffective in a few minutes.

“Atsumu, do you have everything you want?” Sakusa asks as Atsumu stuffs the patches in his bag.

“Yeah. Why, do ya wanna go now?”

“No, but the regular pass crowd will be coming in any minute.”

Atsumu makes an understanding sound. “‘Kay. I got everything I wanted so we can leave now. What about you?”

“I have everything I wanted as well.” Sakusa tugs Atsumu away. “Let’s go to the main hall?”

“Wanna race?”

“I have a diorama in my hand, we are  _ not  _ going to have a race.”

“Awww.”

* * *

Sakusa and Atsumu pass the time around the main hall taking pictures and collecting any free thing they can find. They also watched some of the trailers for the new anime next season and made a list of the ones they want to binge-watch. By 11 AM, he needed to separate from Atsumu to attend the manga panel.

“Will you be alright by yourself?” Sakusa asks as Atsumu struggles to hold the diorama with the free bags they received. “I told you I can bring the diorama with me.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Komori-kun’s going to bring his car right? I’ll just put these there so when we go home everything’s ready.”

Sakusa watches him with doubt. “Okay, but if it’s too much, tell Komori to meet you instead. You know what, I’ll text him to meet you.”

“But I can handle it, Omi-”

“You can’t,” Sakusa says flatly. “Don’t push it.”

Atsumu huffs as Sakusa sends his cousin a text. “There. He’ll meet you just wait by the entrance, okay? I need to go now. I’ll meet you later.”

“M’kay. Have fun at the panel!”

Sakusa helps him to the entrance and gives his arm a squeeze in lieu of a kiss before leaving. As Atsumu waits for Motoya, he decides to upload some of their photos to his writing account. Since both he and Sakusa wore masks, he can post them without revealing who they are. He replies to some of the comments about what he’s doing and any news about the update. 

“Hey, Atsumu!” Motoya calls out as he jogs over. “Wow, I haven’t been to an event like this in so long.”

“Hey, Komori-kun,” Atsumu pockets his phone. “Can ya help me bring these to yer car?”

“Sure thing!” Motoya takes the diorama from him with a grin. “How was the artist alley?”

“Fun because we had an early pass,” Atsumu chuckles. “If we didn’t have it the buyer rush would have been a nightmare to deal with.”

“Ah, yes. The buyers’ rush,” Motoya nods seriously. “Kiyoomi hated it a lot but still would go to buy some merch. Even though he complains a lot he still goes every year.”

“Wow, that’s some dedication. Do ya like goin’ to Comiket, Komori-kun?”

“I do but only after the buyers’ rush.” Motoya reaches to his pocket to unlock his car. “I don’t really buy much like Kiyoomi does but I do buy some stuff. Most of it are keychains or some special edition mugs. I really like the mugs.”

“I get you. Last year they had the light-up Gundam edition tumblers,” Atsumu sighs wistfully. “It was only available during Comiket but I couldn’t go ‘cause ‘Samu won’t come with me. It’s kind of hard to line up for hours by yourself ‘cause no one can hold your place in the line for you.”

“I’m sure that’s why Kiyoomi always brings me with him,” Motoya says wryly. “If he could he would do everything by himself.”

“He totally would. Oh, let me help you with that.”

“No, no I have it! This bag is light.”

After putting the things on the trunk, Motoya locks the car and turns to Atsumu excitedly. “So? What should we do, Atsumu? Ah, wait I can’t go inside. I don’t have a pass.”

“They have festival stalls for games outside, we can go there,” Atsumu suggests. “Omi-kun’s manga panel would last for almost an hour. We can have a headstart before he can stop me from racking up stuff.”

“Ah, do you like those kinds of games, Atsumu?”

“I do ‘cause they’re mostly aiming games but I like them the most because I can get the large prizes before couples can get them.”

Motoya stares at Atsumu as they walk. “Huh?”

“Ya know how couples show each other up at these kinds of games, right?” Atsumu asks. “Ya know like promisin’ they’ll get the stuffed toy for their girlfriend or somethin’ like that? Well, they always hold up the line so I’ll do everyone a favor and beat them.”

“Atsumu,” Motoya laughs, “that’s something a bitter single man would do.”

“Oh, you’re right. Then I guess I’m doing it for you.”

Motoya gasps, offended. 

* * *

Omi ♡

Where are you guys?

hey kiyoomi! Atsumu’s playing

rn so he cant reply!!

but we’re at the game booths

outside on the left wing

What?? Game booths??

You let Atsumu get ahead of me??

was i not supposed to…?

Of course not how many has he 

won? 

uh he won like 13 games

Tell him he’s a cheater

he says he doesnt care lolol

[Angry Cony Sticker]

* * *

After almost getting themselves banned from the game booths for winning almost every game, the three go to Motoya’s car. All three of them have a handful of toys, mostly plushies. After realizing that they have no space for more at home, they decided to donate all of them.

The three decided to have their lunch at a nearby restaurant. Atsumu helps Sakusa wipe down the table and the chair in the booth while Motoya orders for them. Sakusa tries to shut Motoya’s mouth whenever he tries to whisper any embarrassing anecdote to Atsumu. Atsumu chuckles whenever the cousins bicker about embarrassing each other.

“Kiyoomi, come on let me do my cousin's duty,” Motoya argues as Sakusa swats him away. “Seriously, you’re acting as if you’ll die if Atsumu finds out about what happened when you read his fanfic-”

Atsumu eagerly leans in. “Wait, what? What happened when he read my fic?”

“Komori,” Sakusa warns. 

Motoya moves away from Sakusa and near Atsumu.

“ _ Komori _ .”

“What can you even do to me?” Motoya taunts. “You have nothing to hold over me. Anyway, Atsumu. Did you know one day our dear Kiyoomi showed up to practice with red-rimmed eyes?”

Sakusa groans and buries his face to his hands. Atsumu watches him amused before turning back to Motoya.

“Our captain, Iizuna-san, you know him, right?” At Atsumu’s nod, he continues, “Well, he was so concerned about Kiyoomi that he sent him back to the dorm. When I asked what happened to him, do you know what he said?”

Sakusa groans but resorts to glaring at Motoya. He seems to have accepted that there is no escape.

“He was up all night revising an essay so he missed reading your update,” Motoya says, gleefully returning Sakusa’s glare with a smile, “so he read it the next morning. He went on a rant about what a horrible author you were for putting Ahn Jaewon through all those stuff for an hour-” Motoya cackles “-then after that, he still commented with almost a paragraph of how much he loved the fic was while crying.”

Atsumu laughs as he tries to imagine high school student Sakusa in his dorm room crying about a fictional K-Pop idol and hating Miya Atsumu while also adoring his writing. The image of him typing the paragraph aggressively makes him laugh even harder.

“You were evil,” Sakusa says petulantly at Atsumu who laughs at the accusation, “so evil for making him go through that. Why would you make him choose between his groupmates and his mom? That was so evil.”

“But ya still liked it anyway,” Atsumu grins when Sakusa scowls. “Aw, Omi don’t be sad. It ended nicely anyway, right?”

“You’re still evil.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m-”

“You know what you’re both evil,” Motoya glares at them, “for doing that gross couple stuff. I’m single give me a break!”

Sakusa stares at him. “Then get a girlfriend?”

Motoya points a shaking finger at him. “Hey, just because you have a boyfriend now doesn’t mean you can say that. You just got lucky you ended up with your fanfic writer crush!”   
  


“So?” Sakusa challenges. “I still win in the end, anyway. What’s your point?”   
  


“You know just for that you should pay the bill!”

“I was going to anyway!”   
  


“Wow,” Atsumu finishes his drink, “what a bunch of children.”

The two ‘hmp’ at Atsumu before Sakusa slides out of the booth to pay. Immediately, Motoya sits next to Atsumu.

“Now that my cousin’s gone I can do the cousin talk.”

Atsumu raises a brow at him. “The cousin talk.”

“Yep. Kiyoomi’s been single since forever I’ve never had the chance to do it,” Motoya says excitedly. “Uh, anyway. You know the drill, right? You hurt him I break your hands, he hurts you I can help you steal small Wall-e from him.”

“How long have you waited to say this?” 

“A long time,” Motoya admits sheepishly. “But anyway, how are you guys? You know, with being together and stuff.”

Atsumu thinks it over. “Okay? We’re good for the most part. We kind of argue sometimes but he never lets it go on for long. We take turns doing chores and cooking. We just went furniture shopping. Is that a milestone?”

“Aren’t you the one who had relationships before?”

“You’re one to talk,” Atsumu retorts. “But uh, it’s never been like this, y’know? I never moved in with anyone of them. And it’s never been serious like this. Speaking of that, how come Omi asked me so early on to move in with him? I’m not complaining but why?”   
  


Motoya leans back on the chair. “It’s kind of weird you’re asking that now, Atsumu. But to answer your question, I think it’s because he just really likes you. He probably thought ‘Since we’re together anyway why wait when we can just do it now?’” Atsumu snorts at that. “Kiyoomi’s the type to do things in order to get them started. For him, the two of you living together is just a stepping stone to staying together for a long time. He’s weird like that.”

“Oh,” Atsumu blinks, “like. This is his way of telling me he wants to be together seriously?”

“Yeah, like that.” Motoya chuckles at him. “Are you blushing?”

“No,” Atsumu denies. “I’m not.”

“You’re not what?”

Atsumu looks up to see Sakusa looking down at him, concerned. When he sees Atsumu’s red cheeks, he frowns. 

“Are you sick?” Sakusa asks, “Was it from the crowd at Comiket?”

“Nah, I’m good Omi-kun.” Atsumu stands up and moves to the side to let Motoya exit the booth. “Let’s go home?”

“Excuse me,” Motoya says loudly, “you should be asking me because I’m driving the car.”

Sakusa ignores his cousin and nods. “Let’s go home.”

Motoya smacks Sakusa hard on the shoulder which resulted in a 15-minute scuffle all the way to the car.   
  


* * *

After taking a shower, Sakusa plops down on the bed. He feels the bed dip as Atsumu sits next to him, carding a hand through his curls. Sakusa sighs contently and flips to his back to see Atsumu.

Atsumu smiles down at him. “Hey.”

“Don’t stop,” Sakusa mumbles. 

“Okay, Omi.” Atsumu pats the bed. “Scoot up so you can rest properly.”

“Too tired,” Sakusa protests but does so anyway. “What time are Osamu and Suna coming?”

“Later at five,” Atsumu replies. “Are you going to take a nap?”

Sakusa opens his eyes. He didn’t even notice he had closed them. “You’re not going to nap, too? Just set a timer then we’ll pick them up from the station.”

“If you’re really tired I can pick them up instead.”

“I’m not that tired and it would be awkward if I just wait at home.” Sakusa tugs Atsumu down who willingly lays down next to him. “Let’s just nap for a bit.”

“Okay, okay. Lemme just set an alarm.”

Sakusa closes his eyes and sighs. When he doesn’t feel Atsumu next to him after a moment he impatiently reaches for him. “Atsumu, come on.”

He finds Atsumu’s hand and tugs it. “Atsumu, come nap.”

Sakusa hears Atsumu’s phone click as he locks it and immediately tangles his legs with Atsumu when the other man lays down. He hums, satisfied, when Atsumu finally settles down next to him and brings the cover over them.

“Hey, Omi?”

Sakusa grunts. The day’s exhaustion is finally setting in.

“Do ya ever think how weird it is when ya asked me to move in so fast?”

“You’re asking that now?” Sakusa mumbles.

“Yeah. Komori-kun said it’s yer own way of tellin’ me ya wanna stay together for a long time. Is that true?”

Sakusa opens his eyes a fraction. “Yeah… I mean, that’s where we’ll eventually lead up anyway… Why wait…”

“Yer that confident we’ll stay that long together?”

“Why, is there a… reason why I... shouldn’t be?”

“Huh.” Atsumu shrugs. “Guess not.”

Sakusa closes his eyes. “Now go to sleep.”

“M’kay, Omi. Wait, we prepared the guest bedroom, right?”

“ _ Atsumu _ .”

“Okay, okay. I’m sleeping.”

  
  
  



End file.
